Captain B. McCrea
Captain B. McCrea is one of the two tritagonists of WALL•E. He was a human male of indeterminate age who was in command of the Axiom from 2775 to 2805. Like the rest of humanity, his body had adapted to extended life in low gravity and extreme inactivity, appearing to be obese, suffering from reduced muscle mass and almost always confined to a hoverchair. Most of the day-to-day management of the ship was handled by Auto and the ship's computer, but Captain McCrea made a point to do the ship's daily morning Captain's Announcements, once going so far as to rewind the ship's time settings so he could do the "morning" announcement, despite having slept through it. One day, a probe ship returned with evidence of life on Earth, and the Captain wished to return to Earth immediately and bring Humanity home. Without explanation, the plant that was within EVE went missing, and without it, the Captain was forced to resume life as usual. Suddenly encountering a travel-worn WALL•E on the Bridge, he asks that the robot be cleaned up. Noticing a bit of dirt that came off WALL•E, Captain McCrea took a keen interest in Earth and began researching their home world, becoming fascinated by a terrestrial life the humans on the Axiom no longer knew. Later, EVE and WALL•E returned the plant sample, which was stolen earlier by GO-4 at Auto's command. Captain McCrea confronted Auto and gave it a direct order to tell him what was going on. Auto revealed Directive A-113, a command from then-Bi-Lo President Shelby Forthright that Operation Cleanup was a failure, and that all ships were not to return to Earth. As that message was made over seven hundred years ago, McCrea argued that the plant sample was proof that Earth was still habitable and tried to convince Auto to disobey the superior command. Seeing the pictures of all the captains from generations down, McCrea noticed for the first time that Auto was in every one, alluding that he was the true captain of the Axiom. Putting on his hat, McCrea resolved to return home to Earth, but Auto could not to disobey Directive A-113 and staged a mutiny, imprisoning Captain McCrea in his quarters. Captain McCrea resourcefully rewired the communications panel in his quarters to inform EVE and WALL•E where the holo-detector was and how to use it. Using a previously taken holographic image of WALL•E with the plant sample, McCrea ceated a diversion by tricking Auto into thinking he had it. When Auto entered the Captain's quarters to investigate, Captain McCrae ambushed Auto. During the struggle, McCrea activated the holo-detector, while Auto tried to deactivate it. After seeing WALL•E sacrifice himself to keep the holo-detector open, McCrea was inspired with the strength to stand up on his own two feet and deactivate Auto, finally allowng them to use the holo-detector. After the Axiom returned to Earth, Captain McCrea is shown explaining to the Axiom's children how to become farmers. Gallery reading_cptmcbea.jpg cptbmc_vsauto.jpg|Captain B. McCrea trying to deactivate AUTO. cpt_Barrivesonearth.jpg|The Captain B. McCrea and the others arriving on Earth. arriving_23.jpg Trivia *This is the first character to be voiced by Jeff Garlin. *It was this character that officially established Garlin's friendship with Pixar. McCrea, Captain McCrea, Captain